Sabrina
Sabrina (サブリナ, Saburina), is both a fictional character and a deuteragonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. She is the Gym Leader of the Saffron City's Gym, and was an executive of Team Rocket in the Kanto region. She hands out the Marsh Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She is a young lady with psychic abilities, and thus trains Psychic-type Pokémon. ".''" :—Sabrina. Appearance :''Voice actor: Lisa Ortiz (English), Kae Araki (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Anime She is a young lady with long dark green hair and indigo eyes. She wears black boots and a red dress with yellow buttons. Game * Hair Color: Dark Green * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Indigo * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sabrina's personality, Compared to the executives and other Rocket members, is initially shown to be a cold, emotionless person, who communicates through a doll that represents her cheerful side. She is also very calculative, as shown when she used her Mr. Mime's ability Light Screen to enclose Saffron City from outsiders. Being a Psychic-type trainer, Sabrina has a connection with her Pokémon and even share certain emotions. As Sabrina's psychic powers increased, she grew more obsessed with developing them. She also became less emotional, using her abilities for destructive purposes. This caused a deep psychological rift, and the emotions she tried to shut off developed into a separate personality: a young girl who manifested as a puppet around Sabrina. Sabrina's mind was then divided into the cold, callous woman with a thirst for power; and the little girl who just wanted to have fun. Prior to befriending Haunter, Sabrina was a menacing and strong Gym Leader. She was shown to be able to telepathically command her Pokémon. However, her lighthearted nature was seen after her defeat. After being "defeated" by Ash at Silph Co., Sabrina's ruthless personality disappeared, as she smiled and laughed with the wild Ghost-type Pokémon that entertained her. since then, as time goes on she gradually starts showing a better side to her character, such as loyalty toward her allies - even if they were formerly her enemies - and she eventually changes her evil ways, becoming both a proper Gym Leader and an actress. Relationships Friends/Allies * [Lt. Surge * Koga Family Neutral * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Brock * Tracey Scketchit * Resistance ** Thomas Jones * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Christopher Thorndyke Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Doctor Eggman ** Bocoe ** Decoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Cubot ** Orbot Pokémon On Hand * Abra → Kadabra → Alakazam (♂) * Drowzee → Hypno * Espeon (♂) * Mr. Mime * Wobbuffet * Sigilyph Back-Up Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Sabrina currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Sabrina still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Befriended * Haunter (♂) Status unknown This section is for Sabrina's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Sabrina formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Sabrina traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Sabrina gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Saffron Gym Pokémon that Sabrina resides at her gym are the following: * Kadabra * Slowking * Drowzee * Exeggutor * Jynx * Gallade Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Sabrina had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. * Zapdos * Raikou Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Sabrina temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Known as "The Master of Psychic Pokémon", she has had psychic powers ever since she was a child, when she accidentally bent a spoon. She apparently dislikes battling, but is hard to beat because she can communicate with her Pokémon telepathically. She appears to have the ability to see the future. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Sabrina was represented by two personalities; one that was cold and emotionless and another playful and just wanted to make friends, this split being the result of having trained her psychic powers so fiercely when she was younger, even pushing away her parents when they tried to help. Sabrina inherited her psychic power from her father, who had the ability to teleport from location to location, as well as telekinesis. When Sabrina was little, she sensed as her spoon twisted in her mouth while eating lunch. It was then when she realized she was a psychic, and soon began training her power. It manifested when she was young, and it was soon apparent that Sabrina's abilities far exceeded her father's. She was able to use her psychic powers to do many things- teleportation, telepathy, psychokinesis, and transmutation. As her power increased, she grew more obsessed with developing it. She became less and less emotional, using her abilities for destructive purposes, even transforming her mother into a doll. This caused a deep psychological rift. The emotions she tried to shut off developed a separate personality and was set into a body of a relative- her own younger brother, Sean, who acts as a puppet around Sabrina. Sabrina's mind was divided into two inside two bodies: Sabrina, the cold, callous woman with a thirst for power and Sean, the little kid who just wanted to have fun. Later, Sabrina's father formally introduced himself and explained to Ash that his daughter had developed incredibly strong psychic powers that even exceeded his own. She was able to use her psychic powers to do many things, such as teleportation, telepathy, psychokinesis, and transmutation. She soon became obsessed with perfecting them and developed two separate personalities: her younger self and her adult self. At some point, Sabrina became the Saffron City Gym Leader and her notable strengths helped her establish the Gym as a training school for practicing Psychics. Enrollment Giovanni placed Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga as his three subordinates, who trained the grunts, while Giovanni was inspiring them with speeches. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Kanto Series Indigo League Arc Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Sabrina Azurilland Wiki * Sabrina Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Sabrina Pokémon Wikia * Sabrina Pokémon Let's Play Wikia * Sabrina Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Gym Leaders Category:Psychic-type Trainers Category:Kanto characters Category:Kanto Gym Leaders Category:Sabrina's Family